Confectionery products for addressing oral malodor are disclosed in the prior art. Some of these products provide abrasive surfaces which are intended for scraping the tongue to thereby dislodge microorganisms and their metabolites which contribute to malodor. Some confectionery products contain breath freshening substances and/or medicaments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,334 discloses a tongue cleaning apparatus comprising a lozenge-shaped edible dissolvable candy having two sides of different compositions adhered by an edible adhesive. One side is a hard candy material having a pattern formed in it which is suitable for abrading the tongue, and the other side is a soft pliable candy material having a depression formed in its center to allow it to adhere by suction to the roof of the mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,858 discloses a boiled sugar sweet with a rough texture, intended for the treatment of halitosis, comprising a crystalline ingredient, such as a powdered saccharide or an organic acid, wherein the crystalline ingredient exhibits a particle size of greater than 200 microns and a melting point of greater than 110° C.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0163149 discloses a breath freshener lollipop in which the edible applicator head has a textured surface and includes an antibacterial medicament for eliminating volatile sulfur compound precursors on the tongue. Medicaments disclosed are divalent elements, such as zinc or copper.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0222683 discloses a soft pliable dissolvable candy which provides tongue scraping action. According to the disclosure, a plurality of hard candy segments, preferably having raised ridges, are formed in one surface of the soft candy, and a plurality of depressions are formed in another side of the soft candy.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2005/102066 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0193909 disclose a pressed tablet having at least one abrasive surface suitable for cleaning the surface of the tongue. One disclosed product has different layers i.e. one surface being smooth and the other being abrasive, wherein the abrasive surface may be a formed uneven surface and/or may comprise abrasive particles embedded throughout a layer. Also disclosed is a pressed tablet without layers, formed of one composition and having abrasive inclusions wherein the latter comprise solid matrices, for example of carbohydrates or polyols, and may further include encapsulated or entrapped flavors and colors.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0054014 discloses a confectionery product for cleaning the surface of the tongue, the product comprising a first side and a second opposite side wherein the second side comprises an abrasive surface, and wherein the second side has a width and a length, the smallest of which is at least 1.6 times the product thickness. According to the disclosure, the product may be a deposited hard candy, but does not include a combination of soft and hard confectionery products. The disclosed abrasive surface may be provided by a formed uneven surface and/or may comprise abrasive particles incorporated into the composition, or located on the abrasive surface, or embedded in the abrasive surface. The disclosed inclusions are typically hard particles of at least 100 microns which are less soluble than the surrounding matrix, and may be made from solid matrices and extruded carbohydrates or polyols, and may further include encapsulated or entrapped flavors and colors.
The efficacy of such prior art products is limited by the period of time during which the hard regions or abrasions remain intact prior to being dissolved.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0134168 discloses a chewable oral composition for freshening the breath, such as a chewable candy, the composition comprising: (a) a water soluble bulk portion; (b) a gum base portion; and (c) a coating layer including fast release antimicrobial agent comprising a synergistic ratio of Magnolia Bark Extract and surface active agent. The disclosed antimicrobial agent may be encapsulated in a coated matrix or a biodegradable polymeric matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,518 discloses a product including a medicament comprising: a consumable center, such as a hard center; and a compressible composition comprising an encapsulated medicament that is compressed around the consumable center.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,864 discloses a microcapsule suitable for reducing oral bacteria and providing breath protection comprising a shell material and a core composition comprising: (a) cetyl pyridium chloride; and (b) a sweetener component comprising: (1) acetosulfame; and (2) a second artificial sweetener selected from aspartyl peptide esters, sulfamide sweeteners, sulfimide sweeteners, dihydrochalcone sweeteners, ammoniated glycyrrhizins and mixtures thereof, wherein the ratio by weight of (1) to (2) is from about 1:15 to about 15:1.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,190 discloses a sweetener delivery system for incorporation into a chewing gum composition, the sweetener delivery system comprising a first coating formed from the combination of an emulsifier with low molecular weight polyvinyl acetate and a second outer coating prepared from a hydrophilic polymer.
Such prior art products may mask breath malodor but do not address removal of tongue coat substances which are the source of the malodor.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a long lasting abrasive confectionery product which further incorporates a medicinal health enhancing ingredient.